Christmas in peach creek
by Pikachu9112
Summary: It's christmas in peach creek watch as the kids try to met the tight due line to get ready for christmas! Watch them shop, Cook, Romance and more in my new wonder ful story! I don't own anything so MARRY CHRISTMAS!


**Hello Everyone Marry Soon to be Christmas!, I say this because I will not have internet access for a while so this is for you. The setting for chapter one in this brand new story that shines better than you're shoes after scrubbing them fifty times is the day before Christmas Eve Enjoy! This takes place after the big picture show Enjoy! **

The camera angle is shown looking down and you she People walking down a street doing shopping playing bright lights are seen and snow is seen falling down there is a small amount of snow on the ground like in the show. In red and green letter's the words are seen: Ed Edd n Eddy Christmas In Peach Creek.

It was everyone's favorite time at peach creek. The lights were flashing brightly the colors being red and green of course snow was falling people were dressing up saying hi to ever with their smiles on their faces people hurried for last minute present`s and ingredient's for Christmas eve and three young lads were a part of that group as they rushed into the store to get these last minute important items that they 'Gradually' volunteer' for this 'Very high class job'. The trio got walked enjoying the Christmas spirit to the market part of peach creek (Where the candy store, Café is)since peach creek was a smallish could be classified as a medium sized town this was the time square of Peach creek a peaceful place also where the Christmas parade is held. The trio was dropped I'm front of 'Little peach creek market' which is funny because It's twice the size of a Wal-Mart. The trio grabbed a chart each and walked into the door feeling a rush of cool air witch made them shudder probably because the entrance was right next to the freezer area and now we can see what the boys were wearing.

The smallest of the boy named Eddy walked in his ditched his normal attire for a yellow hoodie, Long jeans, Winter shoes , and red gloves. Edd the smartest of the trio walked in having been convinced by Eddy to wear the same outfit as him but his hoddie was red, his gloves were blue The same goes for Ed Green hoodie red gloves. "Okay guys grab what you need and we stop by the candy store real quick and then we cook up and we wake up tomorrow to get our present's!' Eddy said hoping that for once he would not get clothes. 'Ok Edd-' Ed then turned to see Santa with a boy on his lap. 'SANTA!' yelled Ed as he jumped up with a ray of sunshine appearing in the background he the run over knocking all the children out of the way and landed on Santa's lap knocking the wind out of the volunteer- I mean Mr. Claus. 'Oh boy Santa!' yelled Ed the way he looked in the show. Santa signed after the first boy he was supposed to go on break after him. 'Ok kid what do you want?' He asked in a monotone voice to which Ed pulled a mile long wish list and Ed Started to go. 'I want a pet chicken, Back from the chimney comic book and a-'

Edd was walking through spice area. 'Let's see lemon grass no, Pepper oh not even close Ha!' Edd saw way in the back a jar of cinnamon . 'This well be perfect for my pumpkin pie and mother's fruitcake –' As Edd reached to grab it another hand landed on it which belonged to a nice women wearing a brown coat with a scarf, mitten'. Edd smiled and the women did but they pulled on it at the same time. Edd left the aisle with a black eye but when she put the cinnamon in he switched the label's with lemongrass. '_Serves you right you're supposed to be nice this wonder-ful time of the year! .' _He then walked with the rest of his dignity he was a man and he was tough and he walked over to the cake aisle. 'Oh look new frosting!' He was a 'manly man'.

Meanwhile Eddy is seen walking with his cart full of meat and protein and gifts for the other kids being Video games and him being extremely OOc Eddy pulled out his IPhone and clicked on 'Weather Bug' In Peach Creek the temperature was 10 degrees and a ninety five percent chance of snow. 'Oh really?' He asked looking at the hourly forecast it looked like snow for the rest of the day and on Christmas Eve a Blanket of snow of snow same for Christmas. '_Perfect timing in time for Christmas…. And my gifts for once that are not clothes.' _ Eddy thought hopefully when he heard a voice. 'Hello Eddy what's up?' He turned around and saw Kevin wearing a green jacket, Jeans and a beanie on his head.

'Hey Kev what's up?'

'Oh just getting ready for the Christmas Eve party that Edd is showing where we bring a dish or too?'

'Yeah and we share our presents with everyone?'

'Yeah say what did you get me?' Asked Kevin as he tried peeking in the bag's but eddy smacked a broom over his head.

'Don't peek!, and don't worry I got something that you would like.'

'Okay but you didn't have to hit me!, anyway what are you getting Edd?'

'Will after we got Edd sucked into video games over the summer And he has a Xbox and his PlayStation Handheld the Ps vita I got him one of the test your brain game's.'

They then turn around to see Ed and Edd walking up to them. 'Oh hey Kevin how are you?' Asked Edd.

'Ed where were you?' Asked Eddy

'I was on Santa's lap but I didn't want to leave so of Santa's elf's came and told me to get down I said no please and he took out a giant candycane right next to him which I happily took and stuffed it inside my mouth!' Ed then opened his mouth showing a bunch of plastic and Styrofoam. ' It tasted funny though.' Ed added to which he boys looked at him like he had grown another head that started math questions.

'Ok….so where was I?'

'Asking Kevin how he was.' Added Eddy.

'Oh doing some food shopping I need to get some cake mix for Nazz.'

'Is she making her peppermint cake again?' Ed asked having a wind smile on his face and jumping up and down.

'Hold on cowboy it isn't Christmas Eve yet.' Said Eddy

'But the cake is the only thing I like its way better than her presidents!'

This was very true from the years Nazz was known to give very crummy items like last year:_ 'Oh Nazz you shouldn't have!, really….. shouldn't have….. 'Eddy said as he held up his pink Christmas sweater. _Now dear reading just for reading that you should guess her other presidents and how the kids liked them so much.

'Really I'm about to go there want to come?'

'Sure man.'

They then all walked over to the baking area and saw that most of the stuff was gone and some Moms were fighting over that last box. 'Okay guys we get what we need and get out of here okay?' Whispered Eddy. They all left their carts at the end and started sneaking over very quietly. Edd went low and missed some women stepping over him and grabbed some flour and sugar cookie mix and started to make his way back. Eddy went and grabbed some eggnog and milk just as two women came and knocked the self over. Ed grabbed a bunch of random items and ran like heck. Kevin went to grab some dough and was looking for a item famous in peach creek peach cobbler he had found the last box of it he was so happy he shouted 'Woo-ooh!' and every women looked over at him. He smiled weakly and then yelled 'RUN!' and the boys got in front of their carts and got ready to defend. Luckily they were next to the nerf gun area and everyone got one and started firing. They came and started to grab their stuff Edd got in a tug-o-war with a sweater. It was clear that they could not win so they grabbed what they could and they ran to the cookie dough section of the store. 'Okay….Grab some cookie dough or eggnog and we run.' Kevin said to which the boys nodded and they went and grabbed to restore there supplies.

The four boys started to walk out of the store with there items and walk to the cul-da-sac the cul-da-sac was wonderful at best the snow amount was fresh and to high and not to low. Edd's house had a Christmas wealth on the front door, house had multiple colored lights on the roof and a snowman and a reindeer in front. Eddy had a dollar shaped snow man(**He did in the snow once!)** and lights. Kevin's house was the same as eddy expect for the snowman of course. The trio then went different ways to prepare for Christmas eve.


End file.
